A Haunting Melody
by mamadoom823
Summary: This is based on a dream that I haven't been able to forget. I went to sleep listening to the Gazette songs with piano and this is what happened. Akira in the story is Reita from the Gazette in my odd little mind at least. I do not own anyone/anything Gazette related. This story has been put on hold.
1. Chapter 1

The End and the Beginning

I know that once, a long time ago, I was different than I am now. I had a family, a home and even a name, I was a real person. I think that my name was Momoko and I almost remember turning 10. The last thing I remember from that time was the end. I was playing outside by a river after the rain had finally stopped. I used to love the feel of the wet grass under my bare feet and the smell of water in the air. I was dancing, spinning in circles with my arms stretched out as far as I could reach. I was looking up at the sky, feeling the sun on my face, welcoming the warmth. I'm not sure exactly what happened but suddenly I was crashing down the slope towards the river. The water was so cold and much deeper than I remember it being. I tried to stand but my feet couldn't find the bottom and I was being dragged away. I tried to swim but I had never learned how to properly. I was cold and tired now, my arms and legs refusing to listen to me. The last thing I remember was looking up at the sun and wishing it could warm me one last time. That was so long ago though I can't be sure if it's real or a dream.

I don't know how long ago that was or how long I've been the way I am now. Time passes differently for me now. I used to visit the living world all the time, wishing I could be part of it still. I only go there when I get really lonely now. Not that anyone there can see or hear me but if it's only for a little while I can pretend.  
I haven't been there for in what feels like forever and for some reason I feel like I'm being beckoned there now. This is the first time I have felt drawn to anything that I can remember. I'm a little nervous for the first time in this long, blank existance. I close my eyes to think about the living world and when I open them I am there. The first thing I notice is that the cherry blossoms are in bloom. I loved this time of year most of all. The warmth of the sun shining on me and the feel of the petals floating around me in the air are something I definately remember. I spin in a slow circle and pretend I can feel them again, smiling to myself. I hear somebody nearby asking questions but I ignore them and hum to myself. "I know you can hear me," the voice says right next to me. I open my again and look around. The only person is a boy a little older than I was standing directly in front of me. I wonder who he's talking to because he seems to be looking at me. Impossible since nobody can see me any longer. I shrug and start spinning again.  
"Fine ignore me, brat," the boy says angrily and I hear him start to stomp away. I stop again and look at him harder this time. "Were you talking to me?" I ask incredulously.  
"Who else would I be talking to? You're the only person around, baka," he says as he turns back towards me. "You... But... How?" was all I could sputter.  
"Are you alright?" he asks, looking at me funny.  
"You see me?" I groaned inwardly at how stupid I must have sounded. I couldn't help it though.  
"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I see you?"  
"Nobody sees me."  
"You are kind of short," he says with a laugh. "Am not," I respond and stick out my tongue at him.  
"Yes you are, brat."  
"My name is Momoko. Not brat." I wish I could kick him.  
"Nice to meet you Momoko. I'm Akira," he replies with a grin.  
I couldn't help myself and smiled back at him. He short black hair and dark brown eyes that kind of lit up when he smiled. He was wearing what must have been a school uniform and carrying a bag over one shoulder. I remember seeing something similar on others young people last time I had come to the living world.  
Akira looked at the younger girl in front of him. She definately was on the short side since she barely come up to his nose. Her dark brown hair was longer than most girls he knew, going down almost to her knees. She must go to a private school since she was wearing a long white dress instead of a uniform. She didn't even have shoes on. It wasn't until she looked up at him with a smile that he noticed her eyes. They were such a deep shade that until the she looked directly at him he hadn't realised they were green. He felt himself turning red in the face and looked away. He coughed a little and ended up looking down at his feet. "Uh. I have to go now. I'll be late for piano practice and sensei will tell my mom. Then she'll get mad and I'll get grounded. Maybe I'll see you around some time though. If I'm not grounded that is," he said in a rush.  
"Maybe," was all I could think to reply. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Haunting Melody Chapter 1

I watched the boy, Akira, as he walked away from me. I wasn't sure what to think or feel at this point. For the first time since I had died someone could see me. I sat down under the blossom filled trees and wondered what this could mean. The sun sank lower and the sky began to change colors as I tried to imagine some possible explanation for being seen. For all I thought about I had no idea what, if anything, it meant. I had nobody to ask either. I had been alone since my death and didn't even no if there were others like me. I didn't even really know what I was for certain. I might be a ghost but if that was the case why didn't I stay trapped in the living world. Wouldn't I be stuck here watching as life went on around me or tied to the place where I had died? I don't think I could be an angel since I didn't have wings. If I was wouldn't I see other angels too? I only know that I was. Eternally trapped in this other state of being. I debated on whether to stay in the living world or go back to my own little corner of the universe. The place where I spent my time in nothingness and a vague light. I guess it isn't really that hard to decide when you think about it. I'll stay in the living world as long as I am able before ending up back in the void. I never know how long my stay here would last. Some trips here only lasted a few hours and others could be more than a week.  
The sky was dark now and I had grown bored. I was hoping to see Akira again but he must take another route home from his lessons. I wondered away from the little park and into the surrounding neighborhood. I could see families sitting down to eat the evening meal through windows. One of the worst things about being dead I had discovered was the loss of senses. I could see and hear but I truly missed taste and smell. The hardest loss was the sense of touch. I didn't mind not being touched since nobody, except for Akira now, had seen me. I missed the sun warming me more than anything I could think of. Not that I ever got cold to begin with, that would have at least been something. Another thing I had learned was that I didn't have any physical demands on my body. I was never tired or hungry or anything like that. I just existed. The rest of the night and into the next day I just wondered the streets exploring the area. There wasn't much to it other than homes and the occasion store. In the afternoon I went back to the park hoping to see Akira. He never came that day or the next. I wondered if I would see him again before I leave the living world. The third day I waited once more in the park under the trees holding onto the last bit of hope. I was about to give up when I saw him come around a corner. I jumped up and ran towards him calling his name.  
"Hey, Momoko," he said as I come to a stop in front of him.  
"I missed you," I admited, smiling.  
"Uh..."  
"Nobody else talks to me."  
"What about your family? Don't they talk to you?"  
"I don't have a family anymore. I don't have any friends either. Will you be my friend, Akira?"  
"What happened to your family?"  
"They died a long time ago."  
"Who do you live with?"  
"Nobody. It's just me."  
"You have to live with somebody. You're too young to live by yourself."  
"Nope. So how about it? Will you be my friend or not?"  
"I guess."  
"Yay!"  
We talked in the park until the sun started to going down. When Akira noticed the time he grabbed his bag off the ground and got up to leave. He told me that he had to go home for the night and he would see me tomorrow. We agreed to meet after he got out of school here in the park. The next day was pretty much the same. We sat under the trees talking until he had to go home. He told me as he was leaving that he wouldn't be able to visit me the next day. He had piano practice again but he would see me on his way there. I wondered if he would let me walk with him on his way and maybe even listen while he practiced. When I asked him about it he said I could walk with him but that was it. He didn't even like playing the piano but his mother was making him. He also had a recital coming soon so his lesson would be longer than usual. He sounded sad about that and I wanted to cheer him up. I just wasn't sure what to say.  
When his sensei greeted him, Akira was surprised that she didn't even acknowledge Momoko. She escorted him inside and closed the door signaling the beginning of the lesson. Akira sat at the piano and went through the scales before praticing the song for the recital. The whole time he was wishing that he could be any other place. His friends from school would be playing soccer or maybe video games. Talking with Momoko, who was a little strange, was a much better way to spend the afternoon than this torture. He was definately going to beg his mother to let him quit after the stupid recital. Again. After what felt like an eternity Sensei told him that he had played wonderfully and he was done for the day. He thanked her and hurried to grab his school bag on the way out. Momoko was sitting on the bottom step of the porch waiting for him. He didn't know whether he was annoyed that she had stayed or glad that they would have a chance to talk. "I thought I said not to stay while I practiced, Momoko," he said as he started walking home.  
"I wanted to though. It's not like I had anything else to do and I like listening to music. Was that really you the whole time?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're really good, Akira. I haven't heard anything that nice in a long time."  
"Can we talk about something else? I don't even like playing piano."  
"That's too bad. I wish I could have learned how to play like you. It's makes me feel happy."  
"You are the weirdest person I know. You could always learn to play if you wanted. I don't know how much my mom pays but it can't be all that much. Why don't you talk to whoever you live with about it when you get home tonight?"  
"Baka. I told you I don't live with anyone already."  
"Momoko, you aren't old enough to live alone. There has to be somebody."  
"Nope. It's just me."  
Akira stopped walking and turned to look at Momoko in disbelief. Did she live on the streets or something? He found that hard to imagine but knew it happened sometimes. He hoped that wasn't the case but was afraid to ask her. He shook his head and started to turn back to walking when he noticed something about Momoko. While it was getting dark around them it seemed like there was a light shining around her. 


End file.
